I'm Sorry
by yuunicorn
Summary: Alasan apa lagi yang membuat Yunho kembali mengingkari janjinya terhadap Jaejoong? Akankah Jaejoong memaafkannya kali ini? YunJae. Yunho/Jaejoong. BL. DLDR. NO FLAME/BASH, PLEASE!


**Author:**

yuunicorn

**Genre: **

Boys Love, Fluff, Romance.

**Rating: **

PG

**Pairing: **

YunJae

**Disclaimer:**

The story belongs to the author - _yuunicorn_.

The casts (CC) belong to their own selves.

**A/N:**

Fanfic ini adalah fanfic terjemahan dari fanfic berbahasa Inggris milik author dengan judul yang sama.

**Warning:**

No beta-read. No editing. Typos everywhere (maybe)

No Bash. No Flame.

.

.

.

**I'M SORRY**

Jaejoong duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di balkon lantai dua rumahnya yang menghadap ke kebun bunga miliknya. Dia tampak sedang membaca sebuah buku — lebih tepatnya berpura-pura membaca karena sejak tadi sebenarnya dia merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini. Seorang pria sejak beberapa jam yang lalu terus saja mengawasinya. Pria itu berdiri bersandar pada tiang lampu yang ada di kebun yang kebetulan letaknya membuat Jaejoong bisa melihat pria itu dengan jelas. Jaejoong sesekali melihat sekilas kearah si pria dan berakhir dengan menghela nafas berat.

"Dasar keras kepala!" Jaejoong menggerutu sambil menutup asal buku yang sejak tadi pura-pura dibacanya. Sekali lagi Jaejoong melihat pria itu. Dan kali ini si pria tersenyum padanya, membuatnya memutar bola matanya malas. "Menyebalkan!" Jaejoong menggerutu lagi sampai akhirnya dia memilih masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sedangkan si pria yang sejak tadi mengawasi Jaejoong itu malah semakin tersenyum kala melihat Jaejoong beranjak dari balkon. Dia yakin Jaejoong akan turun untuk menemuinya. Dengan setia pria itu tetap menunggu di bawah tiang lampu hingga akhirnya kini Jaejoong berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa lagi sekarang, Jung?" Jaejoong bertanya. Dia melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. Dia menatap malas pria bermarga Jung — yang sebenarnya bernama Jung Yunho.

"Jae, _I'm sorry_," Yunho menatap penuh harap agar Jaejoong menerima permintaan maafnya. Namun sayang, Jaejoong hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan datar, membuat Yunho menelan ludah kepayahan. Dia tahu Jaejoong kesal, bahkan mungkin marah dan kali ini tak akan memaafkannya.

"Pulanglah. Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur," Jaejoong mengusirnya secara halus sebelum dia berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun Yunho tak mau Jaejoong pergi begitu saja sebelum dia menjelaskan masalah yang sudah diperbuatnya. Ditahannya pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, membuat si empunya tangan memekik kesal. "Ya! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Jae, _please_ — _listen to me_!"

"_No need!_" Jaejoong menatap sengit Yunho yang tak juga melepaskan tangannya. Dia tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi dari Yunho. Ini sudah cukup baginya. Yunho selalu mempunyai berjuta-juta alasan setiap kali pria itu mengingkari janji dengannya. Sama halnya dengan tadi sore — Yunho berjanji mengajaknya berkencan di kedai kopi favorit mereka. Namun apa yang Jaejoong dapat? Bahkan sampai hampir tiga jam dia menunggu, Yunho tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya disana.

"Tidak, Jae! Kau harus mendengarkanku!" Yunho hampir berteriak karena kekeraskepalaan Jaejoong. Namun segera dia menyesali apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Yunho tidak bermaksud berteriak kepada Jaejoong. "Jae, _I'm sorry_. _I_ —"

"_Look! Do anything what you want. I don't care anym—_"

"_You care,_" Yunho menyela cepat. "Jika kau tak peduli, untuk apa kau menemuiku disini, _hm_? Kau bisa saja mengabaikanku,"

Jaejoong tertunduk. Dia tidak membalas ucapan Yunho padanya. Namun tak lama Yunho melihat bahu milik pria dihadapannya itu kini bergetar. Jaejoong menangis.

Yunho tak bisa jika sudah melihat Jaejoong menangis — terlebih dialah penyebabnya. Ditangkupnya wajah cantik Jaejoong yang sudah basah dengan air mata. "_I really am sorry,_" Yunho menyeka air mata itu. "_Please, don't cry,_" ucapnya lagi setelah mengecup bergantian dua kelopak mata Jaejoong, lalu membawa pria itu kedalam dekapannya. Yunho tersenyum simpul merasakan pria didalam dekapannya kini balas mendekapnya.

"Jangan ulangi lagi," Jaejoong memohon — masih dalam dekapan Yunho.

"Ini yang terakhir. Aku janji," Yunho menegaskan. "Dan aku mohon dengarkan aku,"

"Baiklah, tapi beri aku alasan yang logis," Jaejoong menyetujui.

Yunho pun meregangkan rengkuhannya terhadap Jaejoong, kemudian merogoh kantong saku yang ada pada jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. "Aku terlambat karena ini," Yunho memberitahu sambil menimang-nimang kotak tersebut.

Sebelah alis Jaejoong terangkat. "Apa itu, Yun?" Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, malah menyodorkan kotak tersebut pada Jaejoong dan menyuruh pria itu membukanya. Dengan ragu Jaejoong menerima kotak tersebut, kemudian membukanya perlahan. Sebuah ekspresi keterkejutan seketika menghiasi wajah cantik Jaejoong kala sebuah cincin yang tersimpan didalam kotak tersebut tampak dihadapannya.

"Yunho, ini —" Jaejoong tidak mampu berkata-kata. Dia tidak bodoh untuk memahami maksud dari Yunho dengan memberikan sebuah cincin kepadanya, tetapi dia ingin Yunho mengatakannya secara langsung. Ditatapnya pria yang beberapa jam lalu sempat membuatnya kesal dan marah. Yunho mengangguk mantap seolah mengerti isi pikiran Jaejoong.

"_Mwoya?_" Jaejoong pura-pura tidak mengerti arti anggukan Yunho barusan.

"Itu – aku —" Yunho tampak gelagapan. Dia benar-benar grogi. "Jae – aku – aku —"

"Yes?" Jaejoong menyahuti.

"Ehm – itu —"

"_Just say it_, Yunho," Jaejoong dibuat gemas olehnya.

"_Okay. Okay._" Yunho menarik nafas panjang, kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dia mantapkan hatinya saat itu juga dengan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih. "Kim Jaejoong, _will you marry me?_"

Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Yunho. Jaejoong mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata, namun dari binar matanya jelas tergambar kebahagiaan. Dia hanya bisa balas mengangguk berulang kali dihadapan Yunho sebelum akhirnya menghambur kembali dalam dekapan Yunho.

"Hey, jawab aku." Yunho malah menggoda Jaejoong seraya mengusap-usap punggung pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, tetapi Yunho tak lantas membiarkannya. Dia berulang kali membisikkan kata _will you marry me_ tepat di telinga Jaejoong hingga akhirnya Jaejoong pun menyerah dan menjawab,

"_Yes, I will,_"

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

Halo, Yuu balik lagi bawa drabble.

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini.

Mind to review?

Sankyu ^^


End file.
